


Screw Ups

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Jason was a screw up, an idiot who just constantly makes mistakes. Then there was Zack, the black ranger, he wasn’t complicated. Ha, if anything he was just as much of a screw up as Jason.Day 3: Mistake
Relationships: Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Screw Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of pride month and we're still going strong, today I wanted to do a little Zason to show the boys some love. :)
> 
> If any of y’all wanna join us in this challenge here's the OG post: https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner

Busting up his leg over some prank, resulting in Angel Grove not being able to go far in the playoffs. 

Blowing away a football scholarship.

Tensions between him and his father only rose.

Jason was a screw up, an idiot who just constantly makes  _ mistakes.  _

And then fate came along and he was chosen to become the  _ red ranger.  _ An honor, a huge honor to lead a team to defend the world.

What did he do?

His first choice as leader got his teammate  _ killed.  _

Jason was  _ lucky _ when Zordon brought Billy back...to  _ fix _ his royal fuck up.

How could he be a team leader? How could these four people depend on him when all he did was mess up? One bad call, that could be the  _ end _ of it. 

Kimberly had come to him late at night, crying, she and Trini had a fight. She and Jason were always on the same wavelength with things, they could always talk to one another about how they felt. Kimberly was his rock, someone that was always on his side. 

In a moment of comforting a friend, she kissed him. He made the mistake of  _ kissing back, _ fully knowing that she would never love him the way she loved the yellow ranger.

He made things  _ complicated _ on his team. A leader should know better. The  _ red _ ranger should  _ know _ better. 

Then there was Zack, the black ranger, he wasn’t complicated. Ha, if anything he was just as much of a screw up as Jason. 

Even with the best intentions, Zack blew off school, trying to make himself famous on youtube to get money for his sick mother. They didn’t come from much, who would care if Zack got lost in the system? Before meeting four teenagers, who would even  _ notice _ if Zack suddenly didn’t live in Angel Grove. 

The black ranger was  _ reckless _ on the battlefield. He treated his body like a human shield. As long as everyone else made it out okay...that was fine. Selfless to a dangerous degree. 

It drove Jason  _ crazy.  _

He hated watching Billy worry whenever Zack wound up in the medic bay. 

They were superheroes but they still bleed when hit hard enough, they still felt  _ pain.  _

All it took was  _ one _ mistake…

Jason pushed Zack harder in training, the two were so similar. Young men with chips on their shoulders trying to prove to the world they were worth a damn. 

Being a ranger meant everything.

It gave them a purpose.

Zack couldn’t afford college.

Jason wasn’t even sure if he was good enough to go. 

What other future did they have?

Protect Angel Grove.

Protect the innocent.

Protect the Zeo Crystal.

Protect one another.

Kimberly depended on them.

Trini needed them.

Billy looked up to them.

They trained as humans, no armor, to toughen themselves up. Rangers didn’t always have the luxury of armoring up in certain situations. Zack and Jason sparred shirtless, like any other day. They were the muscle, the heavy hitters, the all around grunts. Kimberly was parrying and graceful, her cheerleading making her agile. Trini was the smaller, scrappier one who relied on trick techniques, and Billy...he fought with his head, not with his fists. 

Jason relied on Zack in a way the other’s could never truly  _ get.  _ Trini, Kimberly, Billy they all had so much potential in their lives outside of ranger duties...they could _be_ someone.

The bond between red and black was like no other. 

Pinning the black ranger to the ground Jason had the upper hand in the spar off. Their chests heaved with exhaustion, the two young men put everything they had into being a power ranger; even training. 

There was an intensity in Zack’s eyes...one that found Jason compelled to...he leaned down and captured Zack’s lips.

A kiss.

Another misstep for the red ranger to add to his list?

What started off as a kiss between teammates would escalate quickly into something else. 

Something physical. Exhilarating. 

Passion?

A release?

Fun?

Maybe they were just crazy teenagers letting go of all of their inhibitions…

Jason never saw himself with a future, not a good one anyway.

It took all the courage in the world for the red ranger to ask, “What’re we even doing? What if we  _ fuck _ this up?” What if  _ Jason _ fucked this up? Just like so many good things that had come into his life. “Is this a mistake?”

Zack shrugged his shoulders, “It doesn’t feel like a mistake to me” For the first time in Zack’s life he found someone who  _ understood him,  _ someone worth trying to stick around for.


End file.
